<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>More AI generated enstars fic by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28499010">More AI generated enstars fic</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(because mika is too trusting and agrees without knowing what he's getting into), (kind of - basically the guy pays him for a blow job), AI Generated Fic, M/M, Omorashi, Prostitution, Wetting, dubcon, idk how to tag mob stuff but basically its a gross fan x mika fic, kind of stupid and ooc and crack because an AI wrote it, this is ridiculous but actually the AI did such a good job I hope you can genuinely enjoy it</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:41:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,312</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28499010</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Again I taught an AI about enstars and Mika and fed it some of my writing and with prompting I was able to get it to generate this fanfic. Probably 75% AI generated and the rest of it is little sentences here and there written by me to get the story going in the right direction.</p><p>Plot summary: A delirious fan convinces a too-trusting Mika to go out to dinner with him, but they end up going back to a hotel room together instead.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mob/Kagehira Mika, OC/Kagehira Mika</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>More AI generated enstars fic</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>technology is insane and AI is the future thank you very much<br/>also you can find my Hiiro/Rinne/Aira AI generated fic somewhere in the tags (I orphaned that one too lmao)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Mika is finishing up at his fan meet and greet. He's been signing autographs and taking pictures with his fans all night. Now it's finally time to leave.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>One of his particularly enthusiastic fans has been waiting outside the venue. He's been waiting all night to catch a glimpse of Mika. He's been waiting there for hours. He's brought a book to pass the time.The man walks up to Mika and takes out a camera, he is about to take a picture of him, but Mika doesn't notice because he is listening to music on his headphones.He looks so cute, the fan thinks, breathing heavily.He looks so fragile and innocent. He's like a baby deer. So calm and peaceful. So... pure.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mika finally exits the building, and the man snaps a picture of him. He looks so beautiful, the man thinks. He decides he should tell Mika how he feels.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mika, I have to tell you something," he says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mika turns around and sees his biggest fan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh! Hello there!" he says. "What's up?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man takes Mika's hands into his own, standing too close. He doesn't realize he's doing it, but Mika does.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I have loved you for so long," the man says, his eyes fixated on Mika's lips. "I love you so much, I could scream."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mika doesn’t know how to react. He does feel grateful, though.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you!” He says with a stupid smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man suddenly grabs Mika and hugs him. He puts a hand on his back and another around his shoulders. He pulls him in close and whispers in his ear, "Can I spend more time with you?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mika is surprised by the sudden display of affection. The man's breath smells like week-old sushi.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Um..." he says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Please!” The man says. "I want to spend more time with you!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Um, OK..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He puts his hand on the small of Mika's back and caresses it slowly. Mika doesn't know how to react. He's never had a boyfriend before. He doesn't know if letting this man touch him is OK.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'll treat you to something tasty," the man offers, "I have money, we can go somewhere expensive."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mika feels his stomach rumble. He is hungry. He nods his head vigorously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Great! We can take a taxi to there," the man says. The man flags down a taxi and tells the driver the address of the most expensive hotel in Shibuya.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I have never been there before," Mika says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're in for a treat, then!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In the taxi, the man rests his hand on Mika's thigh. Mika doesn't say anything. He is scared to offend the man, and he isn't sure if what he's doing is OK or not. The man whispers something into Mika's ear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What?" Mika asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'll give you something delicious if you suck on my dick," the man says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mika is shocked. He jumps back, and his butt hits the other side of the taxi. "I'm not that kind of boy!" he says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"OK, I was just offering. I can pay you for it instead," the man says, pulling out his wallet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm not a whore either!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sure you're not. That's why you're going to a hotel with me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man pulls out a wad of bills. He peels off several thousand-yen bills and holds them out to Mika.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's 30,000 yen," the man says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mika doesn't understand that that's not very much money, to him it seems like a lot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well... OK," Mika says, taking the money.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man puts his hand on Mika's thigh again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man gently pushes Mika's head down towards his crotch. Mika looks up at the man nervously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Open..." the man says, unzipping his pants.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mika does as he's told. The man grabs Mika's head and thrusts his hips forward. Mika gags as the man's dick enters his throat. He pushes Mika's head down further, forcing his dick deeper into his throat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't... fight... it..." he says between thrusts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mika can feel the man's sweaty balls on his chin. Mika feels his mouth filling up with drool. It starts to drip down his chin.The man slaps his thigh and pushes Mika's head away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"OK, that'll do," the man says, afraid he’ll come too quickly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mika wipes his mouth. He opens his hand and looks at the wad of money, amazed. The man grabs Mika by the wrist and pulls him close. He starts to grope Mika a little. The man scoots over and opens the taxi partition.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Can you go a little slower through the alley?" he asks the driver. The driver nods his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mika starts to squirm. He has had a lot of water to drink at the fan meet-and-greet, and no bathroom breaks. He's not sure how much longer he can wait.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey...um, are we almost there?" he whispers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Soon. You have to wait just a little bit longer," the man whispers back to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mika closes his eyes and tries not to think about it. He wishes he hadn't drunk that last bottle of water. Mika feels the taxi slow down. He opens his eyes and sees they are in a dimly lit alley.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man pulls Mika close to him again and starts kissing him on the lips, forcing his tongue into his mouth. The man starts to paw at Mika's crotch. He can't hold it in any longer. He pushes the man's hand away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I have to go to the bathroom!" he says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You can hold it," the man says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I... I can't," Mika whimpers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man ignores Mika's protests and continues to feel him up more aggressively.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're so cute," he whispers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mika turns away from the man and squeezes his legs together. He can feel himself starting to go. The man suddenly stops, and looks out the window of the taxi.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We're here," he says. The taxi pulls into the parking lot of a large building.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It's too late. Mika can already feel it start to spill out. He feels it soak the front of his pants.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mika starts to sob as he feels his pants get wet. The man notices and puts his hand on Mika’s thigh in feigned concern.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh no, let’s skip the food for now. I’ll get us a room so we can get you cleaned up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pays the driver and pulls Mika into the hotel.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"A room for two please," he says to the woman at the desk. "My nephew had an accident and needs to clean up."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The woman nods sympathetically and gives him a key.He walks with Mika to the elevator and up to their room.Mika stands with his thighs clenched together, trying but failing to hold in the rest of his piss. He couldn’t look the man or the woman at the desk in the face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man opens the door to the room and ushers him inside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You can clean up in the bathroom," he says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mika walks over to the bathroom door and stands in front of it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Let me help,” the man says, hands trembling with excitement as he goes for Mika’s belt. "You're a little tense." Mika watches as the man undoes his belt and pulls it out of the loops.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Let's get these off you," he says, pulling Mika's pants down around his ankles. Mika steps out of them and kicks them away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"The underwear too," the man says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mika stares at him in shock.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't worry, I'll turn around."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mika’s not sure it’s such a good idea. Something in his head tells him to run, but all he can think about is how badly he wants to get out of his piss soaked clothes. The man turns his back to Mika and paces around the room as Mika nervously removes his underwear. He steps out of them and throws them to the floor. The man turns around, breaking his promise, and ogles Mika's slender piss soaked legs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Come over here," he says, beckoning Mika closer with a finger. "Let's get you cleaned up."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mika walks over to him and the man lays his hand on the small of Mika's back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're very pretty," he whispers in his ear as he walks them both backwards towards the bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mika honestly feels like he still has to pee, but he's scared to bring it up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm going to lay you down on the bed and lift your legs up. Try not to tense up, okay?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mika nods and bites his lip nervously as he feels himself being lowered onto the bed. The man grabs Mika's legs and lifts them up so that his feet are over his head. He leans forward and licks Mika's asshole.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mika squeaks, "there?!" He thought the man was going to clean his piss, so why was he licking him down there?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man hushes Mika with a finger to his lips. "Shh, just let me take care of it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He starts to lick Mika's hole, and it feels really good.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Just relax," he says. "I know what I'm doing."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mika closes his eyes as the man's rough tongue massages his rosebud. He can feel his muscles loosening as the man gently fucks him with his tongue. The man stops and pulls away suddenly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We have to clean you more thoroughly," the man says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He grabs Mika's ankles and turns him over so that his stomach is against the bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm going to lift your hips up."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mika nods as he feels the man grasp his hips and pull them up. His ass is in the air, his face down on the bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't look so worried," the man whispers in his ear. "I'm going to make this good for you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He licks Mika's ear and then nibbles on it gently as he strokes Mika's back from his hips to his shoulders. Mika lets out a long, slow breath. Mika forgets he still has to pee, losing himself in the man's touch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are you ready?" the man asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mika nods, his face mashed into the bed. He feels the man slip a finger inside him slowly. He bites his lip and grips the sheets as he feels himself being stretched wider and wider.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Just relax," the man whispers, stroking his hip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He slips a second finger inside and moves them around. Mika's toes curl as he feels himself opening up to the man's fingers. The man crooks his fingers and rubs against a spot that makes Mika moan.The man feels his heart race. He’s loved Mika for so long, he feels a crazed euphoria washing over him as he rubs harder at Mika’s insides.He sits up and pulls Mika up onto his lap, his fingers still buried inside. He moves the fingers around again before pulling them out suddenly. Mika gasps as he feels himself opened up, empty and aching for more. He looks back over his shoulder at the man as he shuffles around on his knees.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Without warning, the man grabs Mika by the hips and sits him down on his cock. Mika sucks in a breath as he is suddenly filled up again. The man moves him up and down and Mika's hips move on their own, desperate for more attention. The man leans forward and wraps his arms around Mika, one hand going to his chest, and the other going down between his legs. He begins thrusting into Mika as his hand strokes him off. Mika feels overstimulated by the touch on his cock. He suddenly remembers he still has to pee. He tries to hold it, but he can't help but let a little bit out whenever the man thrusts into him. He feels his insides begin to get wet and slippery. He grits his teeth and tries to focus on anything else, but the man's fingers on his cock are making that impossible.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man's breathing is erratic in Mika's ear. "You're so beautiful Mika," he gushes. If he's bothered by Mika's piss he doesn't seem to show it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He leans further forward, pushing Mika down onto the man's cock as he sucks on the soft spot where his neck and shoulder meet. He nibbles a little as he ruts into Mika. Mika can feel the man start to throb inside of him. He feels the man's hot liquid fill him up as he groans in ecstasy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mika goes boneless, letting his piss flow freely now. The man leans back and wraps his arms around Mika's chest, holding him tightly as he shoots the last few drops inside of Mika.Mika feels a little dizzy, and very warm. He feels tired, like he could just melt into a puddle right here.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man kisses the side of his face and hums, "I love you Mika."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mika can't even muster the energy to respond, he just lets the man coddle him and pet him like a cat. The bed sheets are soaked with Mika's piss and he can't even care. He feels dehydrated and exhausted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man helps him up and sits him in a chair in the corner of the bedroom. He comes back with a warm washcloth and starts to wipe him clean. Mika squirms, feeling too sensitive. Once the man is done cleaning him up, he carries him into the bathroom and sits him on the toilet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'll give you a little extra money because you were so good," the man says, with a delirious smile, and ruffles Mika's hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mika sits there exhausted, letting the warm water run down his legs and into the bowl.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once he's done, he hears the man call from the other room,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm leaving now Mika, I have to go back home. Thanks for today!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mika walks back into the bedroom to find that all of his clothes had disappeared.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Originally the AI made the fan STAB MIKA REPEATEDLY IMMEDIATELY UPON SEEING HIM AND I SCREAMED LMAOOO NOOOO<br/>It was also admittedly hard to get the fan to act loving and obsessive towards Mika the AI kept trying to make him non-con and be super mean to him RIP</p><p>Anyway hope you enjoyed this insanity happy new year and have a nice day</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>